Fame (Ryder 10)
Story Will Harangue: (On TV) Hello, this is Will Harangue of Channel 3. Tonight’s story, the menace known by his code name “Ryder.” Several months ago, the phenomena of so called, “hero aliens” that have in actuality, been causing destruction all over the country. Video clips come onto the screen, showing Ryder’s exploits. One shows Eatle flipping over a bus, while another shows a police chase after Diamondhead on a motorcycle. A scene shows Wildmutt wrestling with the Panuncian in Las Vegas, and Heatblast fighting a swarm of wasps. Harangue: This boy is a hardened criminal, being associated with the Road Crew motorcycle gang, which is known for vandalizing, theft, and several incidents of confrontation with the police. The screen shows Ryder’s mug shot, Ryder groaning. Ryder: Why’d they have to use that picture? Ryder, Ester and Kevin were sitting in a café, watching the news on the screen. Ester drinks a cappuccino. Ester: How many pictures of your face are out there? You wear a helmet. Ryder: Fair enough. Harangue: Through his acts with the Road Crew, and his own delinquent actions, he has become a threat, along with his girlfriend, who is also alien in origin. They show a video clip in Las Vegas, showing Ester helping Ryder escape. Ester: They know me now?! Kevin: You look alien. Not something you can help. I'm, however (He kicks back) safe from recognition. Guy 1: It’s him! It’s Ryder! The customers at the café swarm over at Ryder, him pushing them off, trying to keep space. Ryder: Easy, easy! Calm down! I’ll sign any autographs that you want, but give me some space! I’m a flight risk if boxed in. Guy 2: Can you turn into any alien? Girl 1: Are you from space? Guy 3: Do you have connections to the criminal underworld?! Ryder: I said autographs! Not questions! Sirens approach, as the crowd stops, Ryder finding himself standing on a table. Three police cars pull up, the officers coming out, pointing guns at Ryder. The crowd backs away, leaving Ryder in front. Officer: Ryder! Surrender with your hands up! Ryder: I don’t have any outstanding warrants! I haven’t been charged with anything in months! Officer: That was before your identity was revealed. You’re wanted for property damage in Bellwood, Denver, and Las Vegas to name a few. And there’s a federal warrants for you now. Ester: Oh, great. The SACT. They probably leaked your info. Kevin: I don’t think so. They wouldn’t send low level officers after a high target like Ryder. Ryder: Hear that? I’m a high level target. Get ready to move out. I’ll keep them busy. Officer: And Ryder’s girlfriend! Stand down! Ester: Girlfriend?! Ryder: Hold on, officer! I’ll come. Just, can I say one thing? (Ryder turns to the crowd, activating the Omnitrix. Some of them have camera phones recording.) It’s hero time! The crowd cheers, as Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Upgrade. He stands tall, expanding his chest. A young officer fires, the bullet being caught in his liquid like body. He lets it drop to the ground, as he hops off the table, the officer flinching as he does. Upgrade: Oh, relax. I’m on your side. I’m a hero, whether you believe it or not. Ester and Kevin ride off on their bikes, as Upgrade runs to the Tenn-Speed. The officers get back in their cars, as Upgrade merges with the Tenn-Speed, riding off after the others. He then morphs his upper body on the seat, turning and facing the pursuing police cars, which has now increased to four. Upgrade raises his hand, waving them as if blowing a raspberry. Upgrade: Na na nana na! Upgrade turns down a street, the four cars following him. Ester looks back, worried. Ester: What’s he doing? Kevin: Giving us time to escape. (Kevin presses a button, opening a communication channel.) Morty? Be ready to grab Ryder. Just follow the sirens. Upgrade now is turned facing forward, holding the handle bars. His head spins around, seeing seven police cars behind him. Upgrade: Whew! Didn’t know I was that popular. Time to hit the road. Later! Upgrade does a wheelie, as wing flaps come out the side of the Tenn-Speed. He activates the thrusters, taking to the air. He rockets into the air, as the Rustbucket drops down from the cloud line, the loading hatch opening. He lands in it, driving up, swerving to a stop. The hatch closes, and Upgrade comes off the Tenn-Speed, reverting. Ryder: Whew! That was fun! Thanks for the save, Morty. Morty grunts and smiles. Ryder: See if you can scan the internet and extranet. My identity was revealed to the world. I want to know who did it. End Scene Ryder knocks on the door to an apartment, Ester and Kevin by his side. Ester: Why are we doing this? Kevin: To lay a beat down on the punk who revealed his identity. There’s got to be a rule against it! The door opens, as a middle aged woman answers. She’s wearing a black shirt and jeans, with a bandana on her head and an apron across her body. Mrs. Jones: Can I help you? Ryder: Uh, hi. Is James here? Mrs. Jones: Huh. Most his friends call him Jimmy. But you share the same jacket, so. (She turns back inward to the house, her voice becoming harsh.) Jimmy! You’ve got friends! Mrs. Jones goes back inside, as Jimmy wearing a black leather jacket comes to the door, gasping in amazement. Jimmy: (In disbelief) You’re, you’re, you’re, Ryder: Yep. Can we come in? Jimmy takes them to his room, the walls covered in pictures of Ryder’s alien forms, pertaining to all his past exploits. Strings attach certain points, as if trying to connect the events. Ryder: How’d you find it out? Jimmy: Well, a while back, I was on a bus where you battled that robot girl. You did a flip over it, and I got video. That was the first. Ryder: Heading up to Mt. Rushmore. Jimmy: I saw the symbol on your chest, and started comparing other alien sightings to this. I found a lot of them with this symbol, and then I tracked down event zero. Ryder: The police chase with Diamondhead. Jimmy: That’s how I learned of the Road Crew connection. I looked up the records of all the members of it before the incident, and who wasn’t thrown in jail. And comparing pictures of you in human form, with a helmet covering your face of course, you were the only one who was the same size. Kevin: (Whistles) An investigator. Jimmy: Blogger. Ester: Blogger? Jimmy: I run a blog on alien encounters, sharing intel with people all over the world. I hope to become a reporter some day. Jimmy gets on his computer, pulling up the blog, a picture of Eatle flipping over the bus the main picture. He scrolls through, several other videos appearing. Ryder: Hold on! Go back up! Jimmy goes back up, and clicks on a video labeled “Werewolf steals satellite.” It shows the video of a blue furred werewolf like alien stealing a satellite dish, his snout splitting and firing a sonic howl at guards that attack. It turns its head, hitting the camera, disabling it. Kevin: Where’d you get that video? Jimmy: I got it from SACT footage. Ester: You may want to make sure they can’t find you. Jimmy: I’ve got my IP address bouncing all around the world. Ryder: We found you. Jimmy: Oh. Uh, I’ll work on that. Ryder: Give us the info of that werewolf. We’ll track him down. Jimmy: Oh, wow! Ryder is using my intel to fight bad guys! Yay! End Scene Ryder, Ester and Kevin travel across a desert area by foot, Ryder panting heavily. A large satellite station is in the distance. Ryder: (Exasperating) Why are we walking?! Ester: So we don’t alert it that we’re coming. Ryder: But what if we die from exhaustion first?! Kevin: For such a scrawny guy who fights well, you sure don’t have any stamina. Ryder: I don’t need it. The ground shakes, the sand bulging slightly. Kevin spots it, walking over to examine it. He absorbs metal, as he checks the indent. The werewolf breaks out, biting into Kevin’s shoulder, his metal layering protecting him. Kevin: Ah! Get it off! Ester stretches her fist, punching the Yenaldooshi in the nose, it letting go. Kevin kicks Yenaldooshi back, as Ryder steps forward, activating the Omnitrix. Ryder: Alright. Let’s go, Goat Foo! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Wildmutt. He snorts in displeasure, then charges at Yenaldooshi, pouncing at him. Yenaldooshi catches and throws him, Wildmutt rolling through the sand. Sand gets into his nostrils, him itching at them. Yenaldooshi scratches at Wildmutt, who jumps backwards, stumbling afterwards. Ester: Hold on, Ryder! Ester jumps onto Yenaldooshi, wrapping her arms around Yenaldooshi’s snout, him trying to buck Ester off. Kevin goes to tackles Yenaldooshi, but he gets swatted away. Yenaldooshi then rolls over, Ester’s head getting pushed down into the sand. Yenaldooshi stands and runs on all fours at Wildmutt, Ester’s neck stretching as she tries to pull her head out. Wildmutt: (Roars) Wildmutt and Yenaldooshi stare off, when a high pitched whistle echos through the open air. Wildmutt and Yenaldooshi hold their ears, as Yenaldooshi growls, recovering first. His snout splits, as he fires a sonic howl at Wildmutt, causing him intense pain. Yenaldooshi charges, swatting Wildmutt out of the way, his claw grazing the Omnitrix symbol. Yenaldooshi runs off, as Wildmutt reverts. Ryder sits up, seeing the Omnitrix glowing yellow. Ryder: Huh? Ryder examines the Omnitrix, seeing the hologram of the Yenaldooshi. Ryder: Like with the dragon. I can scan new aliens. Kevin: Yeah, great. Kevin digs into the ground, grabbing Ester’s head, pulling her out. Ester gasps and gags, spitting sand, rubbing her tongue clean. Ester: Ugh! That was gross! Ryder: Come on. We’ve got to chase after it. Kevin: Why? We’re already doing that. Ryder: Khyber’s the mastermind. Ester: You sure? Ryder: I heard the whistle. Kevin: Wait, who we talking about? Ryder: The bounty hunter leader. Kevin: You finally found him, huh? Not bad. That beast can’t be the leader anyway. Let’s break a satellite. End Scene The group arrives at the base of the satellite system, the dish attached to a portable military base, several computers attached. At the top of a set of stairs, Khyber was typing into the computer, as he turns, seeing them. Khyber: It’s true what they say. Bait the trap well enough, even the smartest of prey will fall for it. Ryder: Surprised you managed after I kicked your butt last time! Khyber: The only reason I didn’t come after you sooner, is because my employer needed another task done more pressingly. He currently resides in the Null Void, and so, I’m to break him out. Kevin: Yeah, right. How you going to do that? Khyber: Interesting question, Osmosian. Putting it simply, I’m using this satellite dish and computers that I borrowed from the SACT to access the Plumber system, which will allow me to create a Null Void portal wherever I desire. Ryder: Satellite from SACT? I’ve seen this before! Khyber: It was the one that the one called “Ghostfreak” tried to use. I’m fortunate that my new pet was able to sniff out his scent, and find it for me while he tried to revive his master. Khyber whistles, as Yenaldooshi comes out from behind Khyber, firing a sonic howl. Ryder, Ester and Kevin grab their ears, falling to the ground. Ryder activates the Omnitrix. Ryder: I need Buzzshock to break this system down! Ryder slaps it down, turning into Shocksquatch. His fur sparks with static, as he shrugs his shoulders. Shocksquatch: Eh, close enough. Khyber whistles, as the ground shakes again, Shocksquatch struggling to maintain balance. Khyber: I also forgot to mention another pet I got. On an expedition I recently took to Terraexcava. A Slamworm breaks out of the sand, catching Shocksquatch in its mouth. It towers over the satellite station, Ester and Kevin marveling at it. Kevin: We’ll let you handle that one! Ester: Kevin! Slamworm dives back into the ground. Kevin: What? We each get our own guy anyway. (Kevin touches part of the base, absorbing the metal.) I’ll take the wolf. Since you know the other guy. Kevin charges at Yenaldooshi, who pounces at Kevin. The two tumble down the stairs, towards the base. Ester stretches over their fight, as she stretches a fist at Khyber. Khyber pulls a knife, cutting at Ester. She pulls her arm, which snaps back, avoiding the knife. She lands, as she charges in, ducking another knife swing. Khyber: As much as your boyfriend is my prey, I will enjoy having your pelt on my wall after what you did to my ship. Ester: He’s not my boyfriend! And Ew to the pelt thing! I’m not a mindless beast like you! Slamworm comes out of the ground, swinging its head from side to side. Shocksquatch is straining to keep the mouth open, staying above the spinning blades of teeth. Shocksquatch: I am not on the menu, eh! Shocksquatch’s body is covered in lightning, as he shoots lightning from his mouth down the mouth, Slamworm screeching. It opens its mouth, launching Shocksquatch down into the sand. Shocksquatch groans, as Slamworm dives at him. Shocksquatch barrel rolls to the side to dodge, him sighing in relief. Yenaldooshi jumps at Kevin, who dodges. Yenaldooshi lands on all fours on Shocksquatch’s stomach. Shocksquatch: Oof! Oh! Enough! Shocksquatch grabs Yenaldooshi’s tail, as he punches Yenaldooshi with a lightning fist, sending him crashing into the satellite dish, it turning slightly. Khyber looks, smirking. Khyber: Perfect. Ester goes to punch Khyber, but he slips past, tying her arms in a knot. Ester struggles to break free, as Khyber kicks her down the stairs. Kevin and Shocksquatch run up, as Kevin catches Ester. Shocksquatch keeps running, as he reverts. Ryder: Oh, shoot! Khyber types into the computer, and presses the enter key. The satellite dish sends a signal, as Ryder makes it to the top of the stairs. A laser is shot down from space, hitting the platform and a Null Void portal opens, enveloping the dish. A suction effect starts up, Ryder beginning to slide. Yenaldooshi uses its claws to keep routed down, as Khyber holds onto a handle on the console. Khyber: The suction will only last a short time. Soon, it’ll end, and my employer will get out! Ryder: Along with any other villain that finds this thing! Khyber: No concern of mine, hero. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into the Yenaldooshi, except wearing a green suit, grey fur with a blue mane and face fur. Wolf Bane: Let’s see how you like it! Wolf Bane splits his snout, releasing a sonic howl. Yenaldooshi howls in pain, lifting his paws to hold his ears, being sucked into the Null Void portal at the same time. Wolf Bane uses his claws to control his path, as he jumps towards Khyber, grabbing the ground. He stands on his hands as he grabs Khyber with his feet, pulling him away from the console. Wolf Bane: Guess what day it is. It’s Khyber season! Wolf Bane rolls backwards and chucks Khyber at the Null Void portal. Khyber whistles before he disappears, Wolf Bane struggling to resist. However, the whistle attracted the Slamworm, which is at head level with Wolf Bane. Kevin makes it over to the console, pulling a handle to the left, shutting the Null Void portal off. Wolf Bane: Get lost, punk. Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl at Slamworm, it screeching in pain. It dives back into the ground, digging away. It reappears a distance away, heading towards a town. Wolf Bane reverts as he watches. Ryder: Oh, man! (Ryder activates the Omnitrix, dialing through it.) You better work for me! Ryder jumps off the platform, as he slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Diagoneir. He glides over the ground after Slamworm, as Kevin and Ester stare in disbelief. Kevin: He wasn’t kidding. He really can turn into a dragon. Ester: You didn’t believe him? Kevin: I’ll call Morty. We’ll need a way out of here. Slamworm breaks the surface, as Diagoneir speeds up, tackling and grabbing Slamworm. Diagoneir flies skyward, and then tosses Slamworm, it hitting the ground. The sand cushions the fall, as it gets up, screeching at Diagoneir. Diagoneir breaths a fire laser at Slamworm, hitting it head on. Slamworm hisses in pain, as it digs into the ground. Diagoneir surveys the area, but Slamworm was gone. Diagoneir: Serves you right. Diagoneir lands, and he reverts. The Rustbucket lands nearby, as Ryder walks towards it. Ryder: He could’ve parked a little closer. End Scene At the platform, a gust of wind blows through, sand whipping up it. Sand is caught on something, a string that ends seemingly in midair, and is attached to the lever that Kevin used to turn the portal off. The string is tugged, pulling the lever to the right, activating it. A few moments later, the Null Void portal opens, as Khyber comes back out. Khyber: Ah! Glad I set up that back up system. Psychobos: Yes, ind-d-deed. Psychobos follows Khyber out of the portal, shaking his head. Psychobos: Perhaps you aren’t competent, and I use the term loosely, to h-h-handle Ryder. Khyber: I can capture him once we finish our device. Psychobos: Very well. Now, let us go. We’ll let the other stragglers come out, g-g-give him some trouble. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Jimmy Jones * Morty Villains * Will Harangue * Yenaldooshi * Khyber * Slamworm * Dr. Psychobos Aliens Used * Upgrade * Wildmutt (accidental transformation; intended alien was Goat Foo) * Shocksquatch (accidental transformation; intended alien was Buzzshock) * Wolf Bane (first appearance) * Diagoneir Aliens On TV * Eatle * Diamondhead * Wildmutt * Heatblast Trivia * Jimmy Jones reveals Ryder's identity to the world. * It's revealed that many cities that Ryder's been to before have pressed charges for him destroying property. * Khyber makes his return. * Yenaldooshi, while working for Khyber right now, is attempting to revive Zs'Skayr. * With a portal to the Null Void open, any and all villains that have been thrown into the Null Void can escape and come back. Many of them will return because of this. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Ryder 10: Zs'Skayr Arc